Homestuck^2: Storyline
This page contains plot details for Homestuck^2: Beyond Canon. Homestuck^2 is a post-Canon work following directly on from the similarly semi-canonical Homestuck Epilogues. The storylines described here should be considered internally canonical to the Meat and Candy timelines, but only questionably canonical to Homestuck proper. Each monthly update of Homestuck^2 is referred to as a Chapter. As each update is relatively short, different chapter synopses should be included here until the story provides us with more traditional or larger subdivisions. Synopsis by Update 10/25/19 - Prologue Situated in the craft had received from Jake and monstrositified during the epilogues, "somewhere in the distant reaches of space". A much more accessorized Dirk leans above his desk, reading his narrative to the audience once again. Rose had disintegrated when boarding the ship, now an android (similar to Dirk's auto-responder) named Rosebot. Dirk and Terezi keep in touch, Dirk gifting her with the he had created, in which they both proceed to use for shenanigans. Terezi then lands the ship on the new planet, albeit almost crashing. 11/23/19 - Chapter 1: Ghostflusters In the universe of the Candy timeline, middle-aged is living in 's house . After falling asleep due to inebriation, he has a dream where he is chased through a forest by a nameless monster, only to be saved by an incarnation of Dirk Strider. Dirk explains that he is "brain ghost" Dirk and that his absence is because . Dirk awakens Jake and appears manifesting in ghostly form in his house. Dirk suggests that Jake should flip on , and pretend to get back together with her in order to spy on her regime. Jake reluctantly agrees. Jake and Dirk travel to visit Jane on her battleship, brain-ghost Dirk being invisible. Jane does not appear to have realized that Jake had intended to leave her permanently, but tearfully relates how their son, Tavros Crocker, has been kidnapped by the opposition. Jane sets out her plans for revenge, but Jake becomes by Dirk posing on her desk. 12/25/19 - Chapter 2: Clown Logistics Minutes before what had happened in Ghostflusters, the chats with her Candy counterpart, Vriska Maryam-Lalonde, who leans against Gamzee's dead body. Both Vriska's insist that her younger self should have a nickname to prevent more confusion, naming her Vrissy. They decide they need to move the clown corpse somewhere safer, and devise a plan. Vrissy calls Tavros Crocker to help them get to her matesprit, Harry Anderson Egbert in the Human Kingdom. Tavros responds to the purple corpse by kicking him and screaming before helping the girls carry it into his car. Vrissy texts Harry Anderson about helping her hide , which Harry falsely believes to be a ruse, and decides to play along. The trio carries Gamzee through the halls, but his fake god tier outfit gets caught on a fire sprinkler, sounding the fire drill and causing everyone to run out of their classrooms. They run into a supply cabinet for safe hiding, only to be camera-monitored by Jane. Jane swears revenge on the Vriskas for "corrupting and brainwashing" Tavros to hate Makara, revealing Gamzee as her true lover, treating Jake as only a fake trophy husband. She proceeds to have the aforementioned conversation with Jake. Harry Anderson waits on the front stairway of the school, still believing the situation was a prank, finds he was wrong and affirms it with an "oh fuck". 01/17/20 - Chapter 3: How Are Your Feelings The narrative takes a turn into the Meat Epilogue, where a 17th-century style ship with a large engine blasts through space, inhabited by the remaining main protagonists. Jade, still possessed by , muses that , most likely referring to Ultimate Dirk and his blurry plan as she barges through the (notably locked) door of Dave and Karkat's bedroom. Karkat, upon awakening to this jumpscare, flails out of the sheets, disgruntled by the 5 am alarm call. Jade assures them that her power grows as well, providing no comfort for the listening. The couple brushes her mumbling off as her regular persona and go downstairs for coffee. They are greeted by as Jade looms over them. Dave then leaves to find and check up on Kanaya , grim after her wife's kidnapping. He finds her on the observation deck, and they converse about the events of the game and how much everyone has changed since they first began. Dave tells Kanaya that she stayed the most familiar, which she gets a laugh out of. It is clear that Rose feels like a taboo subject to Dave, even if Kanaya reminisces about her from time to time openly. The scene cuts back to Karkat and Roxy, in which Karkat then asks him about Dave's safety. He also rants about how the game and how he seemed to get the least torment, such as an easily beaten denizen and lack of battle. References Plenty of references or flashbacks to fondly reminisce about have been secured in Homestuck^2, some being: *"My name is DIRK STRIDER. What will I do?" is a reference to the introduction of characters in Homestuck. Now, all it needs is a VARIETY OF INTERESTS. *The quote by Maya Angelou is a reference to the ongoing gag of , followed by "You are almost certain X said that." * showcases the painting Hussie bought named "Need for the Steed", something in which he has done similarly in of Problem Sleuth. *Longcat Jane and the Longcat meme, though this isn't really a reference, just a shitpost in a larger, more intricate shitpost. *The X like a Y and Z gag seen in numerous other pages in Homestuck, such as "Squawk like an imbecile and shit on your desk", John's command. *Jake in Chapter 1 sports a new outfit and symbol, appearing to be a combination of John's symbol and Jake's original skull. *"All according to keikaku, It worked. Congratulations." is a reference to the quote, "Just according to keikaku." from a fansub of Death Note. Keikaku means "plan" in Japanese, roughly translating to "just as planned". This phrase is now a popular reference in weeaboo culture. *Jane's aircraft bears a resemblance to that of )(IC's, used for malevolent deeds back in the day. We have yet to know if this is parallelled by Jane herself. *In Chapter 3 we see Dave and Karkat wearing each other's clothes, a popular trope in most ship fanfiction. This was probably done to further canonize their matespritship, and because the epilogues are supposed to bear heavy resemblance to fanfiction (e.g wording, character bias, tropes, etc.) *Kanaya wears a purple rose in her hood's horn hole, to remind her of Rose, her corresponding color being purple. Category:Homestuck^2